


A Song for Every Moment

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe and he doesn’t know what to do. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to stay afloat when the world is taking him over, dragging him under and brutally kicking his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How by Lisa Loeb (Sterek)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a series of drabbles I came up with, when listening to iTunes one day. They don't fit into any verse and were all written during the span on a song.

He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe and he doesn’t know what to do. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to stay afloat when the world is taking him over, dragging him under and brutally kicking his ass.

He’s alone.

It’s dark and he’s alone and the nogitsune is going to surface any minute. They said they got rid of it but they didn’t.

It’s still there, he knows it is.

His heart beat races, louder and louder until it’s the only thing he can hear. 

**Stiles!**

It’s his name, it belongs to him, more than the name given to him by his mother because this is the name they chose together.

Claudia, John and their son. Their son Stiles.

His eyes fly open and he’s shocked to see Derek there. 

They weren’t friends, yet here he was, gripping Stiles’ cheek, forcing one of Stiles’ hands to his own chest so that he could feel his heartbeat.

He can’t read his lips, but he knows what he’s saying.

**Breathe.**

Stiles holds his breath for a moment, and then lets it out, sucking in a deep, slow, calming breath after it.

This is how he breathes.

This is how he survives.

This is how he lives, again.


	2. Do you have the time?-Dido (Stydia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was silly.
> 
> She knew it was silly.
> 
> But she just wanted to be, be with him, be quiet, be…content.

Lydia stood on the small porch, pausing she turned, intending on walking away, heading down the steps and back home.

She stopped, just a foot from the stair and turned back, climbing the two steps once again she opened the screen door and raised her hand to knock.

This was silly.

She knew it was silly.

But she just wanted to be, be with him, be quiet, be…content.

He was probably busy. 

The door opened, and she met his gaze, she even managed a smile.

He studied her for a moment, looking her up and down before he stepped aside. 

“You’re always welcome here, you know that.”

Lydia licked her lips and smiled a little wider. “Thanks.” She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.


	3. What if? -Coldplay (Isaac/Erica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His smile could break the hardest of hearts and hers is no different.

He’s more fun than she thought he would be.

She likes the way he grips her bottom lip between his teeth and tugs lightly when they kiss. The way his hands grasp her waist like he’s scared she might fall away. Like she’ll just be one more person he’s going to lose.

She likes the way his hair curls around her fingers when she buries her hand there, tilting her head back as his lips and teeth tease her neck.

He’d looked at her before, she’d noticed him watching, hands gripping the ends of his scarf as he studied her, equal parts concern and interest.

She’s always fascinated him and maybe she’s using it to her advantage now but they’re both getting something out of it.

“Erica,” he gasps her name, hands sliding down to her hips and guiding, as he watches her above him, a smile on his face.

His smile could break the hardest of hearts and hers is no different.


End file.
